Through the Depths of Hell and Back Again
by classykazmiller25
Summary: Hammer has been dead for only a week, but Nails still feels ready for action. Can he kill the traitor, or wll he die like his partner?


" Agent Nails, entering combat zone 8b. Weapons, DSR-1, Dual Suppressed Beretta's, Colt Standard M1911A1, and M32 knife. Equitment, sweater, thermal eyepiece, and fingerless gloves. Mission, neutralize all enemy's in base. Ready to deploy." Nails listened to the helicopter pilot relay his information to the Base, giving them an idea of what he was to do and what he had to do it. They were to let him off 50 yards from a sentry tower, and what happened after that was his choice. He put on his hoodie, and rolled up his sleeves, wiping off a drop of swear from his forehead. He was nervous.

**Nervous he would fuck up like his partner.**

Hammer was his partner's name, and he was dead. Dead because of him and the traitor, Traigon. Hammer, Nails, and Traigon, the greatest squad of all time next to Hank's trio. But on one of their most important missions, eliminate the high ranking A.A.H.W. officer Rich, Traigon used his Colt .45 to shoot at them both. Hammer toke two bullets to the stomach, saving his friend from death. Nails fired a shot from Hammer's Glock 20 at the traitor, but he missed as Traigon ran into the night, away from his crime. Nails had to drag his partner up 5 floors to a helipad, load his body unto it, and fly to the main base. But by the time he got there, Hammer had lost far too much blood to be saved.

"Hammer…you'll be able to get out of this, trust me!" Nails stood by the medical bay cot; with 2 medics doing there best to saved his life. Hammer stood up, his face contorting in pain. "Nails…bro…you did your best, and you have always been the best partner I could ever have. Promise me one thing…" Nails looked up at Hammer, who was now leaning back on the bed, his heartbeat fading.

"**Find that son of a bitch, and show him how a real soldier fights."**

Nails, bit his lip, but said:

"**You can count on me."**

Hammer chuckled, and said" I know I can." Then, he fell back on the bed, his pulse going out faster and faster. Nails eyes bulged as Hammer began to spasm out. The medics' restrained him, but to no avail. Nails ran to Hammer and grabbed him by the chest, shaking him. "No Hammer, stay with me!" Hammer continued to spasm, until he just stopped.

And so did his heart.

Nails let go of his partner, and pounded on his chest repeatedly. "No, no no no no! Hammer! HAMMER!" A medic grabbed Nails by the arm, his face serious. " Nails, you have to go!" But Nails pushed the medic off of him, ready to beat him senseless. "Get off me!" But he recomposed himself. He apologized to the medic, and toke out a Glock 20, the same one he used to shoot at Traigon. He laid it on Hammer's chest and did his ritual: make a 3 clawed fingers with his hand, cross it over his heart, and then push it away. " Hammer…I'm sorry."

Nails came back to reality, realizing the pilot was yelling at him . "Well, what the hell are you waiting for? JUMP!" Nails put on a parachute and grabbed the handle by the edge of the vehicle. "Vector, I'll see you at my extraction point!" Vector turned and gave him a thumbs up. Vector…his new pilot now. Traigon had killed the original pilot as well. Nail's checked his weapons and looks at Vector. " For Hammer." Vector nodded, saluting him. "For Hammer." And with that, Vector jumped out the chopper, feeling the wind cut past his arms and legs. He was 10 miles above the ground, and was ready for action. 5 miles above now, he deployed his chute. He now slowly descended, his suppressed pistol and knife in hand. 50 feet above the ground, he cut his parachute with his knife. He hit the ground, and went into a roll. Then, he stopped, his legs crouched and his hands in front of him. He stood and looked ahead of him, to see a sentry tower in the distance. He sprinted from one cover to another, barrel-to-barrel, wall-to-wall. This was Dead Nevada, and a thug as well as an Agent could easily kill him. He was in the clear, and the he finally went up to the sentry tower. "Slowly now, slowly…" Nails whispered to himself . He finally climbed up the watchtower and saw the 1337 agent had turned to him; his Walther PPK aimed at his heart. "Die!" The agent yelled, by Nails hit his opponent's arm up into the air, sending a shot into the air. He stabbed the agent in the chest, the soldier falling into Nails' shoulder. He pushed he body off of him, and surveyed the area ahead of him. 3 agents and 2 A.T.P. soldats were around the outside of the base, two agents in sentry towers, an agent in front of the base, and 2 soldats on the top of the base. Taking out his DSR-1, he pulled out his thermal eyepiece. He fired a shot at both of the tower's killing them both. He also looked through his scope this time, seeing the two soldats look where the shots came from. He shot them both as well, one of them falling off the building; right in front of the very confused agents guarding the front entrance. Nails put away his rifle and toke out his two Beretta's. He flipped over the edge of the tower and ran at the two units. He dived unto the floor, and shot them both in the head. He shot out the keypad, and entered the building, where a squad of heavy soldiers was waiting for him. He flipped into the air, grabbing an iron pipe on the ceiling. Then, a wave of pain flew through his skull. He was getting a spell, as he did whenever he held a weapon Hammer has once used. He shook it off, and fired 3 shots at one of the heavy's, punching through his Kevlar helmet. Landing on his feet, he grabbed 1 of them, and put them into a headlock. He shot the 3 others, and fired a shot into his human shield's head. Dropping him to the ground, he put one of his pistols away, unholstering his knife. The alarm was blaring, but stealth was his best option. He turned on his eyepiece, and bolted into a corridor, where there were two Engineers talking. "Yeah, he's here alright. But, he's no match for our commander." The other chuckled, and hefted up his gun. "Yeah, you got that right!" Nails came out with his beretta, shooting one Engineer in the chest, and pointing his knife at the other's throat. "Who is your commander?" Nails barked. The Engineer shook in fear, but said "I'm not telling you a thing!" Nails shot the Engineer in the foot, and pointed it at his skull. Then, he heard a voice behind him. "Oh, that would be _me._" Nails turned, but felt a pistol whack him across the head. He fell, his vision fading. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Nails!" Nails turned, his eyes squinting, then the widened. In front of him, Colt .45 and S.W.A.T. cap in all, was Traigon. "Time to sleep!" Traigon said as he stomped on Nails' skull, knocking him unconscious.


End file.
